1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a cover ring for use in a plasma processing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor processing involves a number of different chemical and physical processes whereby minute integrated circuits are created on a substrate. Layers of materials which make up the integrated circuit are created by numerous plasma processes, such as chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition and the like. Some of the layers of material are patterned using photoresist masks and etched using plasma etching techniques to form the structures and devices utilized to form integrated circuits.
During plasma etching processing, the energized gas which drives the etching process may not be uniformly distributed above the substrate being etched. The plasma non-uniformity may contribute to poor processing results, particularly near the edge of the substrate. Some etching chambers utilized chamber components such as edge and cover rings to improve processing results. However, as critical dimensions shrink and fabricators strive to pack move devices on a single substrate, processing techniques and components must be improved in order to enable next generation products in a timely and cost effective manner.
Moreover, by-products may form on chamber components during the etching process. These by-products require chamber components to be periodically cleaned to prevent inconsistent or undesirable processing results. Improvements to chamber component designs which reduce potential contamination sources and the time between cleaning and/or component replacement is beneficial. Thus, there is a need for improved chamber components.